Iron Patriot armor
Iron Patriot is a repainted version of James Rhodes' Mark II War Machine armor. History ''Iron Man 3 After the Battle in New York, Rhodey has his War Machine armor upgraded by A.I.M. and painted in a red, silver and blue patriotic design. Iron Patriot then becomes the Army's top soldier to dangerous fights overseas, particularly against the Ten Rings. However the new paint job immediately became the source of laughter due to it's paint job. The Patriot was used to find a possible transmission source, both in Pakistan but were both dead ends. The second one however was a ruse to kidnap the Iron Patriot for Aldrich Killian. Rhodey (with the Patriot still on) was taken to Killian's base were he used his Extremis powers to force Rhodey out of it but Eric Savin stole it used to enter Air Force One. Once onboard he killed the presidential guard and and kidnap President Ellis himself. Once onboard, Savin took off the armor, and locked Ellis inside. The armor then flew Ellis to Killian's base at the Miami port. Ellis was chained up inside the armor, but was rescued by Rhodes. When Ellis was rescued, Rhodes reclaimed the armor. As Tony Stark destroyed all of his Iron Man suits, the Iron Patriot suit is now the only known remaining armor. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Equipment The armor has the same systems seen in its two predecessor models, the Mark II - computer system with extensive sensor systems, Global Positioning System, in-armor communicator\phone, repulsors installed on each hand, Thruster Boots - and War Machine - a shoulder-mounted gatling gun and and various concealed weaponry. Weaknesses The Iron Patriot was shown to be vulnerable to extreme heat. When Aldrich Killian used his Extremis powers to heat the suit, the suit opened itself and ejected Rhodes. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Iron Man 3'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, the Iron Patriot armor is used by Norman Osborn, but Osborn is part of the Spider-Man franchise, the rights of the characters are owned by Sony. The Iron Patriot is instead an upgraded version of the War Machine suit with an American flag motif to resemble Captain America. *Despite going by the Iron Patriot, Rhodes still preferred the War Machine moniker, using it in his A.I.M. login and password. *As of the conclusion of Iron Man 3, the Iron Patroit suit is the only armor remaining active after Stark destroyed his existing armory. Gallery ''Iron Man 3'' movie_iron_man3_tv_spot_mandarin.jpg 2910612-vdv3kbr.png|Iron Patriot. Screen Shot 2013-04-14 at 11.04.50 AM.png 91274564.png 43222581.png PCP0170.jpg War Machine lands.png|Eric Savin in the Iron Patriot armor. Iron Patriot.jpg IRON PATRIOT.jpg War Machinee.jpg 306115_418643621561857_1968900612_n.jpg War Machine pissed.png IParmor.jpg|Promo image. IM3_IronPatriot.jpeg|Poster. IM3promoart.png|Promo art. IronMan3xr1.png|Iron Man and Iron Patriot promo. gtrgrtrthrthrt.png|Iron Patriot and War Machine promo art. IronPatriot_Mark2.0.jpg|Promotional art. Iron PatriotJBD.jpg|James Badge Dale in the Iron Patriot armor on set. Iron-pat-001.jpg|Iron Patriot on set. Iron YEAH.jpg IronPatriot 4a s.jpg|Iron Patriot (closeup) IronPatriot 2 s.jpg|Iron Patriot Category:Iron Man culture Category:Armors Category:Iron Man characters Category:Heroes Category:Weapons